Jaune Arc's Revolution
by Enerjack
Summary: It started out as an innocent question; "How're you so quick on your feet, Ren?" Something so simple spiraled into chaos for poor Jaune Arc as he goes through the agonizing process of replicating the agility that Ren exhibits, a process found in something that no one would ever think of. Luckily for Jaune, his training in D.D.R. may also improve his chances with the ladies...not
1. Hope You're Ready for a Revolution

It was to be a regular morning. The sun rose, students of Beacon would wake up, do their morning routine, get to class, finish their work, and then move on to their daily activities during their freetime.

The first few steps of that regime were done already, the students now in class. But it would soon spiral into something that would cause a tad bit of chaos for poor Jaune Arc.

Jaune was in Professor Goodwitch's class, which was Combat Training. Right now, he was watching Ren with great interest and stern observation as he fought against his opponent, Dove Bronzewing, who weld a simple gun-sword(That is his actual canon weapon, from the looks of the Vol 2 opening).

Ren took his time, dodging Dove's movements and poking him with a few shots from Stormflower now and then. As the battle neared to a close, Dove went for an overhead slash. Ren blocked it with both of the blades of his guns, and kicked his stomach, sending Dove flying a few feet back. He planted both of his feet down, skidding to a stop, but Ren wouldn't give any more chances for him to counterattack. Rushing forward, he crouched and sweeped Dove off of his feet, time seeming to slow to a stop as Dove floated in mid-air, and Ren spun around to deliver an aura-empowered palm thrust to his opponent.

No matter how many matches Jaune would see Ren take part in, he'd never stop being amazed at Ren's agility and prowess. This thought led to a chain, where he started wondering how he'd managed to become so quick. His natural body type was definitely a large factor, and Jaune seemed more built towards a tanky warrior, while Ren was more of a lightning-fast glass cannon. Still, it didn't mean that Jaune couldn't learn.

In fact, Jaune would ask Ren how he'd get to be so quick. Jaune's speed was a fine point that still required lots of training, even with Pyrrha's help. So who else to ask help from other than the master? Not that Pyrrha wasn't a good teacher, but Jaune personally felt that Ren would be of most help-And he was quite certain that the rest of his team would think the same, too.

"As you can see, Ren has utilized the full use of his agility and aura to take complete control of the battle. This is a perfect example of the way to win a battle with one's natural movements enhanced with aura. Mr. Lie, your abilities are impressive, above average, in fact. Mr. Bronzewing, you make efforts to take careful observation of your opponent, but your reactions are slower than your mind. I suggest for you to train harder, until you're more used to the movements and perhaps more physically capable."

Ren nodded, uttering a small 'Thank you' as he left the stage, sitting between Nora and Jaune, the former, of course, giving her best friend a hug. "That was perfect!" she shouted, her trademark grin on her face as Ren sighed, trying to push his partner off even though he knew it'd be of no use.

"Nora, let go-" Nora and Ren would of went on and on, but Jaune interrupted.

"Hey, Ren?" he asked, the pair stopping their struggling to look at their leader.

"Yeah?" Ren asked.

"Can I talk with you later?"

Ren didn't know how to react to the stern but slightly anxious tone Jaune had just exhibited, but he recovered quickly.

"Uhh-Sure,"

And with that, the classes ended for the day, and JNPR returned to their dorms. Luckily for Jaune, it was just him and Ren, and now was the time for him to ask Ren to reveal to Jaune his secret to his speed...

* * *

As Jaune tried to think of how to start the conversation, Ren was busy taking care of his weapons. Finally done with the agonizing process of word-choice, he got off of his bed and walked over to Ren.

"Ren, I need help!"

"Jaune, I don't know any good dating tips." Ren said nonchalantly, eyes glued to his gun as he made adjustments and cleaned out the inside.

"Not with that!" Jaune exclaimed, a slight but clearly visible blush tainted on his cheeks now. "Pyrrha's doing the best she can to train me, but I suck at moving quickly during a fight. You're pretty agile, so I figured I'd ask what your secret is?"

Ren stopped, looking at Jaune in surprise, although it didn't show in his expression. He didn't think that his leader would go to _him _for advice. But he just did, and although Ren did do regular training, there was indeed a second secret and effective method he used for quite some time to improve his agility. He usually didn't talk about it, but for Jaune, he'd make an exception…

That would also mean having fun in his own kind of way.

Setting his gun down on his bed, he rested his elbows on his legs and crossed his fingers together, chin rested on them.

"My secret is an ancient and excruciating technique that calls for the utmost focus, resolve and endurance…" Ren said dramatically, Jaune surprised at the sudden shift in tone. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
Honestly, Jaune was intimidated. If anything were as hard as Ren had just described, then surely, he was speaking the truth. But Jaune remembered that he'd been through hell before. He'd trained day and day with Pyrrha, hours after hours spent with blood, sweat and tears. He'd made improvements, and even more improvements would be a big help. If he was going to become a hunter, he'd need all the help he could get.

"Yes, I'm sure!" He said confidently.

"Well, okay, then…" Ren placed his weapons into his cases, and gestured for Jaune to follow him as he left the dorm.

Once they arrived at their location, which was an arcade, Ren led him towards the more noisier and musical part of the building.

"Ren, what're we-"

"Patiience, Arc," Ren said, a sly smile on his face which Jaune didn't see.

And finally, they arrived, Ren gesturing towards the source of his agility.

"Here it is!"

"A D.D.R. MACHINE?!"

* * *

**A bit of the last dialogue was from: atsusakaneytza,deviantart,com/art/Ren-s-Secret-429940811**

**But yeah, I thought of the thing, and I did the thing. Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review for some tips and criticism. Have a nice day!**


	2. Arc Rolls

Ren stopped in front of a machine that Jaune paid no attention to, eyes set on the other features of the arcade.

"Here it is!" Ren said, gesturing his arms towards the machine. Jaune turned to look at Ren's secret, and it took him a moment to realize what Ren was trying to tell him. When he finally got it, Jaune was quite surprised. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, finger shaking as he pointed at-

"A D.D.R. MACHINE?!" He yelled, attracting the temporary attention of a few passing people.

Ren had to hold in his laughter; Although his claim of the D.D.R. being his source of agility was partially true, he still couldn't help but be amused at his little success of making Jaune freak out.

"Yeah, it's a D.D.R. machine," he said, the corner of his lip raised ever so slightly. Jaune didn't seem to take notice.

"B-Wh-How does-..." He just kept stuttering away, not even seeing that Ren was pulling his leader on to the center of the pad.

"The arrows teach you to follow instructions in a set amount of time, like how you react to movements in battle. The higher the difficulty, the more attacks to avoid. The faster the arrows, the faster the blows come. It's really effective, and it keeps you in shape. It's also pretty fun," Ren expertly explained, getting on the second pad as he inserted a few lien.

"This is insane…" Jaune muttered, staring as Ren started the game. First were their characters. Both chose people that resembled themselves in some way. Then, they went into the music selection screen, and Ren gestured for Jaune to choose.

"Me?" He asked, confused.

"Of course. Go with what you want," Ren said, watching as Jaune scrolled through the options.

When Jaune made his choice, Ren couldn't keep a snort from coming out.

"What?" Jaune asked, his cheeks tainted with a faint blush.

"N-Nothing...To each their own, I guess, heheh…"

Then came the settings. Ren, having had much more experience with the game, set for himself 'Expert' out of Beginner, Standard, Expert, and Maniac. Ren turned towards Jaune, waiting for him to set a difficulty for his own. "Go ahead, Jaune. This your first time?"

Jaune stared at the difficulties, mainly Beginner and Standard. "Well...Yeah, but I've seen this before. It never looked that hard, to be honest…" Jaune went for Standard, prompting Ren to smile. Truth be told, he didn't think that Jaune, the famous clumsy oaf of Beacon, would be able to do very good as a beginner playing Standard difficulty, but he was sure that Jaune would atleast give it his best. Who knows? Pyrrha had trained him for some time now, so his own reaction time and speed must of took a big increase. Maybe Ren would find himself surprised at Jaune's yet-to-be-seen skill.

The music started, and they waited, Ren already starting to 'bounce' to the tempo.

The arrows started, and so did they, Ren not missing a single one as Jaune struggled to keep up. Their difficulties were different, so Ren was getting faster and more arrows, which amazed Jaune. He had to keep his eyes on his screen, but every now and then he'd glance Ren, who wasn't just moving his legs. He was also moving his arms.

_How can he dance like that and still get every arrow? The machine doesn't even read anything but the feet! _Jaune thought, amazed as he slowly started to miss a few arrows. He quickly recovered, now starting to show a bit of movement in his arms, too. Then, the lyrics started, and now they took off, a few people staring at their direction to watch the competition.

Once they reached the chorus, Jaune smiled. This was his favorite part, and he knew the song well. As the lyrics begun once more, Jaune now showed much less mistakes, which was something that Ren thought was impressive for someone that never played D.D.R. before.

* * *

"That...Was…" Jaune struggled to catch his breath, hands on his knees to keep him up on his feet.

"What? Hard? It IS Dance Dance Revolution, after all." Ren said, arms crossed. He didn't lose his pace, and he didn't even break a sweat during his dance.

"How...How long have you...played?" Jaune asked, slowly straightening himself as he looked at the master dancer.

This was a question that Ren had to take a bit of time to think about. "Hmm...I'd say...A few years, maybe more. Can't remember. I think it might've been Nora that got me into it, actually, so I could've started when I was really young…"

"And you managed to become so fast just because of THAT." Jaune said, pointing at the machine. Ren chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's a big factor, but I do have other, more traditional, training regimes, you know."

"Right...But still, this…" Jaune took one more look at the machine, a small smile starting to show on his face. "Maybe it's not so bad...You know what, maybe I should start to play this some more."

Ren looked at Jaune, who didn't take notice of his team mate's stares. The lotus knew that Jaune wasn't the fastest and quick-footed person in Beacon, but even so, he showed impressive movements during the dance. He'd go as far as to say that Jaune was a natural at D.D.R.

Then again, it also could've been the fact that Jaune was simply dancing to a song he knew well, but Ren was leaning towards the former theory.

"Alright, well, that's that. How 'bout we head back to Beacon?" Ren asked, already turning to walk out the door of the building.

Jaune nodded, following him. "Yeah, hold up!"

* * *

"Where were you guuuys? Not even a note, and you've been out for more than an hour!" Nora whined, watching as her best friend and leader walked in to their dorm. Pyrrha wasn't with them, she was out doing some extra training and studying.

"I was just showing Jaune something," Ren said quickly, sitting down on his bed as he went back to work on Stormflower.

"Ooh! A secret? What secret? Tell meee!" She yelled.

"It's not a secret, Nora, it was D.D.R."

"Huuh? You've revealed to him the hidden training method of the Lie family that was passed on to you from generation to generation?!" Nora yelled dramatically, her hand covering her gaping mouth.

"Uhh-Nora, Ren told me that you introduced him to the game. And D.D.R. wasn't built THAT long ago-" Jaune received a surprise when Nora zoomed towards him and clapped her hands on his cheeks.

"_Generations." _She uttered to him. By now, Jaune was used to her unusual antics, so his natural reaction was to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Jaune said. Nora, satisfied, flopped on to her bed, rolling around.

"So how'd Jaune dooo?" She asked, the happy tone back in her voice.

"Not bad, surprisingly. In fact...Jaune, was that your first time dancing?" Ren asked, looking towards him. Jaune scratched the back of his head, giving a casual shrug.

"Uhh...Well, I've danced before, but never really in public. And even when I did dance, it wasn't really that much."

"Huh…" Ren frowned, and resumed work on his weapons. "Well, you were pretty good for a beginner,"

"Thanks," Jaune said.

"...Then again, it might just be the fact that you danced to, of all songs, Never Gonna Give You Up."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Wow, two updates in a row. Impressive, given my incredibly slow schedule...**

**Well, anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone. If you want an idea of how Ren and Jaune danced, then here you go: youtube com/watch?v=D6aaiv_xyyM (Yes, I did make that video. Yes, that is my channel). And here's Ren: youtube com/watch?v=Xs4R-6D09Zk**


	3. Worries

A loud bang echoed across the cafeteria as Jaune Arc slammed his head on to the table, gasping for air. Ren came with him, sitting between Pyrrha and Nora, the latter quickly stopping her retelling of a dream after hearing the loud intruder.

Jaune's team, along with RWBY, were there with him, and they all(Except Ren, of course) seemed rather concerned.

"Whoa, Jaune. You doin' alright, there?" Yang asked, leaning to try and get a better look at his face.

"Jmf fn." Jaune said, his mouth muffled by the table's surface.

"Jaune, we can't hear you." Ruby said helpfully.

The knight took a second, then slowly straightened himself, showing a red spot on his forehead that a few of his friends couldn't help but laugh at.

"What? What's so funny?" Jaune asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing. Please, continue," Blake said, her expression as stoic and calm as ever.

"Well...Just fine. Nothing...bad, or anything." Jaune said. His tone made it clear that he wasn't lying, as Jaune was known for being quite a bad liar, and that put a few of his friends worries to rest.

"So why're you so tired?" asked Yang.

Jaune seemed to have just about calmed down, but in truth, he was still stressed, mainly over what he was going to tell his friends. He didn't want to tell them about D.D.R. It would've been embarrassing...And Ren also wanted him to keep it a secret for the current moment. Why, he didn't know, but if Ren wanted it done, he'd get it done.

Jaune realized that he could've told them the truth, but not the whole truth. He'd say why he was tired, but he wouldn't mention D.D.R. at all.

"Oh, just some extra hard training with Ren." Jaune said casually, Ren giving a subtle nod of approval.

"And here I thought the oaf couldn't handle much more, especially with someone like Pyrrha as your teacher," Weiss said, filing her nails.

"Well, this one's…." Jaune stopped, wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. What would he say? Fun? Difficult? Different?

"It's what, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, now curious about this new training that she'd never heard of.

"It's...effective, to say the least," Jaune finished, finally digging into his lunch to signify that that was the end of the conversation.

Some of them gave confused looks at each other, but they eventually just shrugged it off and go back to their business, Nora already resuming with telling the rest of her story of her dream, and Ren frequently having to correct her again and again.

* * *

Since it was Saturday, Jaune would of planned to do things his own way, basically to take things nice and easy. But after discovering the true fun of playing D.D.R., he couldn't help but adopt it as a regular past time.

Once again, he'd visited the arcade right after he took a quick shower and rest when he finished lunch. He wondered if he'd gotten addicted to the game…Hopefully not. Sure, training was important, but he also knew that having some time to yourself where there was nothing but ease and hanging out with your friends was also just as important.

That didn't stop him from going all out when he, once again, started the music.

* * *

"Hmm...Jaune seems to be taking his time outside," Pyrrha muttered, mostly to herself. The rest of the team(excluding Jaune), however, heard her clearly.

"I bet he's doing that special training again!" Nora said, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"I thought you would be helping him, though?" Pyrrha turned towards Ren, a confused look on her face.

"Well, yeah, but not all the time. It's a training where he can do it by himself. No need to worry, Jaune's a hard worker. He'll be alright."

Ren's reassurance calmed Pyrrha down for the moment. He couldn't help but worry for her leader, ever since they'd first met. She'd always try to help him as best as she could. Training him, helping him with homework, in class, but whenever Jaune was gone for an unusual amount of time, she couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him.

Right on cue, the knight opened the door and walked in, again exhaustion making his knees buckle. He immediately fell to the floor, but when he heard the scuffle of his team mates going to help him, he quickly gave a thumbs up.

"Fffne," he groaned.

"Sheesh, Jaune. It's training, it's not killing yourself with overexertion." Ren muttered, watching closely as Jaune pushed himself up.

"It's-It's fine, really. Might as well start as fast and hard as I can, right?" Jaune said, a determined smile on his face as he flopped on to his bed.

"That's the way to go, Jaune!" Nora cheered.

Pyrrha was sure that Jaune knew what he was doing, but that feeling of wanting to watch over him incase something happened only grew after he saw the state that Jaune was in. If this kept up, then she might have to tail him and find out what was so tiring and time-consuming of this training.

Then that word popped in her mind: Stalking.

Wait, what?

No, she wasn't stalking Jaune, of course not! She was just following him to keep an eye on him, make sure he was safe. There was a definite difference there, although the slight blush on her face seemed to prove otherwise.

Pyrrha decided that she would solve the matter later. Right now, her worries for the night were over, and she'd put herself to rest. Climbing on to her bed, she waited for sleep to take her. Then, a thought popped in to her mind...

"Ren?" She blurted, her teammate looking over to her.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is this...'training'?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Ren took a moment to gather his words, but as he was doing so, he realized what Pyrrha was trying to do. With a sly smile on his face, he shook his head.

"No worries. It's suppose to improve his agility. It's worked well for me, too. In fact, I still do it. And you don't have to stalk him, Pyrrha, I can do that myself,"

Ren and Nora were incredibly amused with Pyrrha's attempt at hiding the quite visible blush on her cheeks by rolling to her side.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry! :[ I hope to have a chapter out before the end of next week. School is ending soon, though, so I can start to release chapters every few days pretty soon!**


	4. Progress

After the brief, but informative discussion that NPR had in the dormitory, Pyrrha decided to shelve her worries for the time being. She couldn't help but grimace at the sight of an exhausted Jaune almost every day in the afternoon, though. Sometimes, she'd ask if he were alright, and he'd always respond that he was doing fine. Although he may not have been alright physically, she was absolutely certain that this was something he wanted to do for himself. After all, she'd already discussed with him to talk to his friends if he ever had a problem.

Which is why she decided to put her trust in her leader, partner, and friend. After all, Ren introduced Jaune to the training, and he was also a part of the team. If Ren insisted that it was safe enough for Jaune, then she'd have to restrain her emotions.

As the thoughts of Jaune left her, she sat down with the rest of RWBY and JNPR in the cafeteria, prepared to indulge in their breakfast.

"So how's that training going for you, Jaune?" Ruby asked, munching on a cookie.

"It's going pretty well. I've slowly been getting more used to the pacing, and I think I'm starting to feel an effect on it in my training," Jaune said, a proud smile on his face that was so contagious, Pyrrha couldn't restrain one herself.

It was true, Jaune has shown more agility in their recent training sessions. She'd once asked him about it, and he replied that it was thanks to Ren's help. It may have put a noticeable strain on his body, but atleast it was also having a positive effect. And the exhaustion was slowly coming in smaller amounts, too.

Ren never noticed this, having not seen his leader fight often in the recent times. It surprised him. Did the dancing from D.D.R. really show through in his spars already?

"It's already affecting you?" The magenta-streaked boy asked.

"Yeah. Why? You said it was part of how you've become so quick-footed, right?" He asked, confused at his team mate's apparent confusion.

"It is, but it's only been a few days. I didn't think you'd go so far THAT much. Even for me, it took much longer for it to actually start showing."

Jaune's smile brightened. "I guess it just means that I've got a pretty strong will, then!" He munched away at his breakfast, Ren keeping a quiet chuckle to himself.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Truth be told, Ren agreed wholeheartedly, but he was also amazed. Ever since Jaune had broken away from Cardin, he'd show much more will, soul, and strength. Pyrrha had once talked about how much he's improved, his growth impressing even her. Now, it was Ren's turn to be impressed. He started wondering how far Jaune could go. He didn't doubt that Jaune could reach close to his level of speed, but he didn't think that he'd be able to go that far in a short amount of time. Even in a year, it'd be impossible; Ren had more than just a few, and he was one of the quickest first years in Beacon because of it.

Still, it'd be nice to see Jaune try.

* * *

"And for our next match...Ruby Rose against Jaune Arc!"

There were numerous whispers in the crowd, some placing bets on how long Jaune would last, others no doubt immediately placing their thoughts of victory in the hands of Ruby, who had become known throughout the first years not just because of her young age, but also because of her monstrous weapon that she'd apparently designed by herself.

"_No way Arc's gonna win."_

"_How long do you think he'll last?"_

"_My bet's less than ten seconds."_

"_C'mon, he's gotten better...Probably less than thirty,"_

As Jaune walked on to the stage, he glanced at the crowd, managing to spot teams JNPR and RWBY give him different cheers. Some gave him a thumbs up, others just cheered loudly. A few barely reacted, namely Weiss and Blake. He smiled at the encouragement, and looked towards Ruby, who arrived on her side of the stage and stood, ready, with Professor Goodwitch in the middle of them.

"This fight will be as if it were a tournament battle. When the timer reaches zero, you will begin."

She backed away, the timer counting down from a rather lengthy fifteen seconds. Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose, and Jaune activated Crocea Mors, holding them in a stance that Pyrrha had taught and trained him in. Shield at the front, sword to the side along with the body facing the same way, and the knees slightly bent.

The students whispers were slowly starting to stop, and both fighter's teams were watching, tense. Ruby had replaced her bullets with rubber ones, but that didn't stop them from worrying about what might happen to Jaune.

The timer finally reached zero, and there was a loud buzzer, marking the beginning of the match. Ruby immediately let loose with the bullets, Jaune having problem at all blocking them with his shield, loud pelts ringing off the surface. His training kicked in almost immediately, tactics and strategies running through his mind like a bullet train.

_Bullets, no problem. Blade? Block it, but brace for brute strength and power of the recoil. Dodge the swipes. Use aura as an assist if necessary._

All of that planning, and much more, took no less than just a few seconds, by which Ruby was now rushing towards Jaune, propelling herself with the recoil from firing a bullet.

He peeked over the top of his shield, and saw Ruby raising Crescent Rose for a downward swipe. Jaune turned his body to the left, his shield arm now at his side and his right arm bringing his sword in an arc, swinging from the bottom, to the left, and up, diverting the scythe towards the ground to his right. He brought his shield back to his front and attempted to bash it against Ruby, who saw the attack and used another bullet to force herself away.

She miscalculated, however. Jaune managed to use a bit of extra force to pin the tip of the scythe in to the ground, so while Ruby did move a bit, it wasn't enough for her to escape atleast half the onslaught of Jaune's powerful shield rush.

"Hah!" He yelled, throwing Ruby back as a few people in the audience 'Ooh'ed and 'Aah'ed.

"You've trained him hard, haven't you?" Weiss asked, looking towards Pyrrha, who was smiling.

"Yes. It was tough, but it was clearly worth it."

Jaune didn't stop there; He rushed forward again, bringing his sword forward in a stabbing motion. Ruby spun Crescent Rose horizontally, forcing his sword backward, Jaune jumping away as she dashed and sliced the space where Jaune used to be. She kept going, slicing and spinning as Jaune struggled to dodge her strikes. Tension at this point was high; Would he get sliced to bits? Obviously not, but he'd get beaten at this rate.

Then, Jaune did something unexpected. He knew he'd get cornered soon, having memorized the layout, so it was time to put his new training to the test.

Instead of dodging, he leaned towards the direction of the next strike, which was coming to his left. Spinning around so that his back was facing it but he was now leaning away, he bent one knee all the way to the ground and straightened his other leg out, swinging it in a circle.

It worked; Jaune sweep-kicked Ruby right off of her feet. Now was his chance! Jaune rushed to his feet, and he brought the blade downward on to her. Ruby used her semblance to escape, however, now a few meters away. They were just about back in their starting positions, but Ruby had marginally less aura than Jaune now.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Yang said, awed at the sudden but precise strike.

"I never taught him that, though…" Pyrrha muttered, glancing at Ren, who looked back at her and smiled.

"That was a move that came from me," He said, the others turning to stare at him.

"Hey, it works." He said simply, before leaning back and continuing to watch the match.

The rest of the match went up in a flurry of dodges, strikes, and unexpected motions from Jaune. Every once in a while, Ruby would come up with a quick swipe, and Jaune would find some way to dodge it. Rolling, flipping over it, even diverting the trajectory with his shield or weapon.

He could never get a direct hit, though, only a few cuts and bruises were dealt on Ruby. Her semblance allowed her to dodge the worst of the attacks, and at the moment, Jaune was doing progressively worse against Ruby, who still had much more stamina than the tactician.

"Stop!" Professor Goodwitch suddenly yelled, the battlers instantly turning their attention towards her.

"The winner of this match is Ruby, who hangs in the beginning of the yellow zone, and Jaune, who has reached the red zone. Jaune, I must say, you've made many improvements since you first came here. This match proved to show one of the most significant ones. I've had my doubts at first, but you show much more potential now."

As Jaune thanked the professor and walked off the stage, Ruby couldn't help but stare at him as she rejoined her team, Yang giving her a pat on the back.

"Nice job, Rubes!" She said, a smile on her face. She then noticed that Ruby was still looking at Jaune. Waving her hand in front of her face, she asked, "Hey, somethin' up, lil' sis?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she answered quietly, looking back at the stage as Glynda gave more tips and advice for battle. "But...Jaune's improved so much. It makes me wonder what kind of training he's done...I haven't even gotten real, direct hits on him in the match."

Yang kept quiet, pondering on her little sisters thoughts as she glanced at Jaune. True, he'd made an improvement, but this match…

"Why not ask him?"

"Huh?"

"Ask Jaune! C'mon, maybe he'll show you a thing or too."

"But-"

"Besides," Yang interrupted, nudging Ruby in the ribs with her elbow. "you two could dance with those moves,"

Ruby hid her face with her hood as her pale face was quickly covered with red, her sister snickering.

Meanwhile, Jaune sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I guess someone's just talking about me," he answered, looking back at the audience before paying his attention back to the professor.

* * *

**SCHOOLS OFFICIALLY OVER! I CAN START TO WRITE MORE NOW!**

**Also, I've recently gotten a new idea after watching How to train your Dragon 2. The full thing isn't fleshed out yet, but I've got some of the points settled in. That makes two major stories behind the works, and 3 stories currently in progress.**

**Welp, hope you guys had a good read! R&R, spread the word, see you guys later!**


	5. Desperation

Whenever Ruby would try to approach Jaune to ask him about his training regime, she'd always have something in her way. She'd get cold feet, she'd get blocked off by other people, or Jaune would sadly tell her that he was too busy to talk.

She didn't want to just ask him in the cafeteria, where others were around to hear them. Ruby wanted to hear about it for herself, without others around. Besides, it would've been a bit embarrassing. She didn't want others to think different of her for wanting to know what Jaune had done to improve so much.

However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't do it period. She would try it as a last resort, when all other options have failed, and right now, it seemed that it was slowly starting to go that way. She also had her duties as a team leader in the way, and with Weiss having started to help her in her studies, that only took away more of her time, leaving her with less to do whatever she pleased. Not to mention that Jaune had his own worries, mainly with training with Pyrrha.

Basically, Ruby would have no choice but to ask in lunch, where everyone would be watching. That would lead to something off-track, no doubt, but if she got her answers, then she'd be more than satisfied. The effort would have all been worth it.

* * *

As it turned out, her options were reduced to her last resort. As she sat down in the cafeteria, joined by the rest of her team along with JNPR, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and words. She didn't want to spew out a mess of incomprehensible noises. Even simply words that weren't meant to come out of her mouth did quite a lot to her self-esteem in being social. She had done these quite frequently when in situations that caught her off guard or stressed her, and they had always went rather embarrassing for her.

So as she went through her lunch, slowly, she rested her cheek on her hand, glancing at Jaune now and then who was oblivious.

Yang, however, took full notice, and wasted no time in pointing it out to everyone, much to the displeasure of her little sister.

"Hey, Ruby! What'cha lookin' at Jaune for?"

Ruby somehow managed to stumble, almost ending up with her face in her food. "H-Huh?" Almost immediately, she fumbled her words. "What'reyoutalkingaboutI'mnotlookingatJaunewhywouldIdothat?"

And that's how she caught the attention of all members of both teams RWBY and JNPR.

"...Ruby?" Jaune asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

The redhead didn't look at the blonde in the eyes, instead choosing to stare at her tray, but she responded. "Yes?"

"I can tell that was a lie. Why were you looking at me?"

Ruby groaned, and decided to come out with it. Now or never.

"I just...Ever since this match, I've been trying to find out how I should say it to you, but…" She finally looked at Jaune, a nervous look on her face.

"Jaune…H-"

"Yikes, Ruby, I said to just ask him. I didn't mean a full-on love confession."

Immediately, both leaders had blushes on their face while some had turned away to hide their laughters and giggles.

"YANG! I DIDN'T-UURGH!" Pounding her head on the table, she let out another groan as Jaune just stared, perplexed.

"Uhh-Someone want to…"

Ruby quickly let out the words as she refocused her attention on him.

"I just wanted to ask, how did you get so good at battling?"

Now it was quiet. What ever laughter remained from Yang's joke had dissipated, and now they were all curious to know what Ruby was thinking.

"What do you mean? I just train, that's it." Jaune answered simply.

"But...I mean how? I heard that Ren's introduced you to some new training or something, and that's made big improvements! You're getting better Jaune, really, and I'm not going to hate you for it or anything like that, but I just can't help it! I'm curious, how did you get so…fast?"

Yang whispered something into Blake's ears that made her roll her eyes and pull out her book to read.

Jaune, on the other hand, was screaming internally. There was the question he dreaded. Right now, he could choose to ignore the question, put it off for later, or reveal the secret of the Lie family that had been passed down from generations to generations to everybody at the table. Then he remembered that it was all a joke from Nora.

"Oh...If that's it, then…" He glanced at Ren, screaming for help. However, he turned away, ignoring his leaders pleas.

_ReeeeeEEEEE-EEEE-E-EEEEEN! _He tried to scream, but he seemed too busy balancing his cup on his hand.

Looks like he was no his own.

"Well, Jaune? You gonna answer the little lady's question?" Yang asked, a smile on her face.

"I…" Jaune sighed, shaking his head. "Just...Give me a second, will you? It's…" He leaned back, avoiding the sight of Ruby by looking at various things. When he glanced at Nora, though…

"...It's a secret that's been passed down the Lie family for generations and generations. I can't just give it to you."

Ren facepalmed, and Nora frowned.

"Hey...Wait a minu-" She found her mouth being covered by a frantic Jaune.

"Awwww…Wait! You're not a-" Ruby was interrupted by Nora, who had gotten out of Jaune's grip, and smacked her hands against the scythe-wielders cheeks.

"_Generations."_ She whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"Heheh...Yeah," Jaune laughed, and then the bell rang.

_Thank Monty, _Jaune quickly made his way out of the cafeteria, leaving a sulking Ruby.

"Don't worry, Ruby. He'll tell it to ya...Eventually," Yang comforted, leaving to head to her next class.

Ruby, meanwhile, had other plans. "He's not even part of the Lie family...Atleast, I don't think so. Naah, he couldn't. Alright, Jaune...Looks like I'll have to force the secret out of you."

* * *

It started simple. A few puppy-dog eyes, some begging, even a few promises of "I'll upgrade your weapon!" and "I'll let you touch my cape!"

But Jaune refused to relent. It was a testament to his will to keep Ren's secret a secret, although even he wasn't sure if that was what it should really be called.

Then, it got a bit...higher-leveled. Ruby would play subtle, but elaborate 'pranks' on him. They started small, from missing notes to empty pens, but then they got bigger.

Classic eraser on to the head, collapsing chairs, a pie to the face-"How'd she even DO that?! It just...Exploded!"-and then water spilling all over him from a bucket hanging from the ceiling.

Finally, Ruby got through, and Jaune cracked under the stress.

A few knocks on Team RWBY's door, and Ruby was the one that answered, having been alone.

"Jaune!" She said, an innocent smile on her face.

"Alright, alright! I'll show you, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, alright?" Jaune asked.

"Okay!" She said immediately.

"No, Ruby, not 'okay'. This is a promise," Jaune said sternly, his hardened gaze locked on to her eyes, which Ruby took note of. This was serious, then...That only increased her curiosity.

"Alright...I promise I won't tell anyone." She'd made the promise, and she intended to keep it.

"Good...Follow me. We're going to Vale," Jaune said, exiting the room as Ruby rushed to catch up after waking from her temporary confusion.

"Huh? Why Vale?"

"Because that's where I do my special training." Jaune answered, keeping a brisk pace.

"How-" Before Ruby could go on, Jaune shushed her.

"Just..be patient, you'll see."

* * *

"Here it is."

"A D.D.R. MACHINE?!" She yelled.

"Deja vu…" Jaune muttered, unable to stop himself from laughing at the strange familiarity of the current situation.

* * *

**For those of you that haven't noticed, yes, I am putting out chapters in a pattern, switching between Ragekong and Jaune's Revolution. For those of you that haven't seen Ragekong, check it out! M+rated, but only for an AU Sun that resembles his voice actor in his Ragequit series.**

**Anyway, leave a review, comment, R&R, I don't know, leave somethin'! Hope you guys enjoyed, have a nice night/day/Independence day!**


	6. Petal to the Metal

Ruby wasn't sure if Jaune was trying to be funny. Sure, he was quite a goof, and that led to humorous situations. And when he tried hard enough, he came up with pretty good jokes. But this? Ruby couldn't see the humor at all in this situation. Turning to stare at Jaune with widened eyes, he shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face.

Jaune was actually serious.

"You can not be serious." Ruby said, eyes still as large as dinner plates. The blonde was surprised that her jaw didn't drop to the ground by now.

"I pretty much reacted the same way you are when Ren showed me," Jaune said, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled.  
"You ARE serious?!" Ruby yelled once more. Jaune quickly placed a hand over her mouth, and the young huntress started flailing her arms in confusion.

"Ruby, you're starting to attract other peoples attention!" Jaune warned, finally getting the cloaked girl to freeze. Glancing at people that were passing by, she did indeed catch some awkward stares.

Taking his hand off of her mouth, Ruby stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! Your glove tastes awful!"

Jaune frowned. "Ruby, what kind of clothes taste good at all?"

"Good point," The rose muttered, defeated. "Wait, wait! Back to the training! This D.D.R. thing, how does it help? Isn't it suppose to be for fun, or-"

Jaune raised his hand, silence automatically shutting the now attentive listeners lips.

"I'll explain, but just be patient, alright?"

Ruby stood still for a moment, before silently nodding.

"Okay...You know how to play?"

She nodded again.

"Then get on, I'll show you how Ren taught me."

* * *

Once Ruby had gotten on, and the settings were chosen, Jaune chose to explain the idea behind the training before their dance begun.

"Alright, so in battle, you make decisions on the fly. It makes sense, really. You use all your senses to put together your next move, either that, or just react with instinct."

Ruby listened with rapt attention that would've surprised Weiss, who usually thought of her leader as a jumpy and talkative girl.

Starting the game, Jaune smiled. "The same thing applies here. Ren told me that the arrows are instructions for you to move accordingly, like in battle. You pay attention to what you see, and then…" The first arrow came, and both stepped on the respective pad at the same time, getting a 'Perfect!'

"...you make a move," Jaune finished, smiling at Ruby's first attempt.

"I get it!" The fascinated girl said, as if having just solved the most important question in the world.

"Then I hope you're ready for the next arrows! I didn't pick the easiest of songs."

"No prob! I move all the time, this is easy!"

Ruby had almost always thought of Jaune as the lovable goof of Beacon. After the first few weeks of school, she'd slowly come to respect her. Jaune may not have known it, but he may as well be the most respectful and kindhearted person out of the entire school. The only problem Ruby could see in him was his inability to believe in himself.

Thanks to what she'd heard from Pyrrha, it all changed. With training, Jaune steadily became more determined and deadset on improving. He didn't even care of what he used to think of himself anymore; He just wanted to get better at becoming a protector of humanity.

Now, Ruby heard Jaune speak with confidence she'd never heard before. He was enjoying this, but he was also fearless. He held no doubt in him at all, and Ruby was happy to see that. She'd have to remind herself to thank Pyrrha and Ren later, for changing the huntsman in training.

* * *

They had no idea how much time had passed since they started dancing to songs, but Jaune fought to catch his breath, hands on his knees. Ruby, however, had relatively more ease, the signs of her near-exhaustion being the almost rapid rising and lowering of her chest.

"That was...Definitely…"

"Fun?" Jaune finished, chuckling. "Yeah, Ren described it that way, too."

At first, Ruby didn't realize how much dancing Jaune really was doing. She was just stepping on the arrows. But when she noticed, Jaune only gave a shrug and a smile, another sign that the self-loathing and deprecation was leaving him. Before, he would've just shied away. Now, he had no problem showing strangers his skills, although he certainly didn't have any problem flirting with them before either. Ruby started to go with the flow, finding herself dancing simple to the beat. Jaune told Ruby during one of their dances that Ren did the same. Trying to imagine the usually stoic and quiet boy doing an activity like this made her giggle.

"Let's go again!" She proclaimed, throwing her fists into the air.

"Ruby, you said that eight songs ago." Jaune groaned.

"Fourteen," Ruby corrected, inciting another groan.

"C'mon, it's been...I don't know, but the rest of our teams might be worried by now. Besides…" Jaune muttered the next few parts, stepping off of the dance machine. "...I don't want your sister to think I'm doing something wrong. Her anger scares me." He shivered.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her that!" Ruby said, smiling as she took off.

"Hey, wait, RUBY, NO-" Jaune gave chase immediately, even though he knew that he probably wouldn't catch up with the girl that had speed as her semblance.

* * *

By the time the duo had returned, everyone was in the cafeteria for dinner. Joining their friends at the table that, although no one had spoken it out loud, they all claimed as their own, there were still signs of their exhaustion from their previous dance-offs.

"Yeesh, Ruby...Gone with Jaune for a few hours and you two almost look like wrecks." Yang frowned, then a sly grin etched its way on to her face.

"Is my baby sister grooowin' uuu-"

"Yang, please," Blake said, eyes still glued to her book. "She's only fifteen, and Jaune's...Well, it only looks like they did that training that was mentioned earlier."

"Yeah, I'll bet it was 'training'. You'd know, judging from the kind of books you read," Yang replied, her eyebrows wiggling as she gave Blake a suggestive look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake said, choosing not to spare her attention to anything other than her book for the rest of the conversation.

"Anyway, did you two train or what?" Yang asked, looking between Ruby and Jaune, who were staring at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Uhh…" Ruby uttered, Jaune nodding quickly.

"Yeah, we trained, but…"

"Alright, no need to say more!" Yang said, holding out her hand. "I get it, it was your first time, you don't want to talk about what it felt like to lose your v-"

"If you say any more, I'm going to show you the real power of vomit-boy." Jaune threatened, his suddenly steely eyes sharp and tone dark as he directed them at Yang.

"No need for that, I got a good taste when they landed on my boots!" She said, a grimace replacing the smirk as the memory edged back into her minds eye.

Ren was smiling. To be honest, there wasn't much of a reason not to tell everyone right now what their training was. If anything, it was to see their surprised reaction, and to see how Jaune was dealing with it. So far, it was worth it.

No, it was more than that. It was hilarious, but Ren didn't show it.

* * *

**Look out for another chapter on my Ragekong fic! I know that I said I may not be writing anything new, but I've still got some ideas short enough for some quick omakes and the like. **

**Anyway, leave a review, like, R&R, hope you enjoyed~!**


	7. Secret Revealed

It had been a few days since Ruby was introduced to the training, and now _she_ was addicted, too. It was slowly starting to worry her older sister, but Yang knew that Jaune would never intentionally harm Ruby, even without the subtle, underlying threats in her tone whenever she spoke to Jaune about the cloaked huntress in training. Besides, Ruby seemed to be having an easier time than Jaune. They'd both come back, and Ruby always seemed more stable and balanced, while the poor blonde knight looked like he was on the verge of collapse. Fortunately, he'd improved his stamina enough to not slam his head down on the table in the cafeteria whenever he returned, and in a rather short amount of time.

Not everyone was having as much of an easy time as Yang, however. In spite of her previous decisions to let Jaune do what he wanted, Pyrrha's worries continued to grow until she could barely stand it. And not just the thought of his leader hurting himself. She, too, was curious about this new training. What was it? She'd seen it's effects. Perhaps she wouldn't really need it, since she was already so skilled, but it wouldn't hurt too badly to try, right?

Weiss had been helping Ruby in her studies. She stood true to her word, promising to be the best teammate she could be, and thus, although with slight reluctance now and then and sometimes outright refusal because of the sheer ignorance and childish stupidity of her leader, she'd helped Ruby with classwork, homework, projects, and more. She didn't regret it, she'd seen how much Ruby was improving, although it was a bit slow.

Lately during their study sessions, Weiss had noticed how much faster Ruby had become, and she could tell that it wasn't because she wanted to get the studying itself over with. There was something else after the sessions she wanted to do, and Weiss knew that it was that special 'training'. After continuous observance of the young leader, and how she always seemed eager to leave for where ever it was she was heading, Weiss couldn't help but realize how curious she'd become. Truth be told, she wanted to see the training too. But she'd also saw how far Ruby had to go just to convince Jaune to show her. Would she have to go that far?

The topic had piqued Blake's interest now and then, but she eventually decided to put it off for now. Besides, Jaune never explicitly stated what it was. He'd even said that it was a secret, so she'd respect it. Though, she couldn't help but wonder...What kind of training was it that would need to be hidden from the others?

* * *

"I beat you," proclaimed Jaune.

"You totally did not!" Ruby yelled.

"Ohoh, yes I did, craterface!" Jaune now had a cocky smile on his face.

"Craterface?" Ruby sputtered. "Really?! And it was only by twenty points!"

"I still b-"

Ruby interrupted him, quickly telling him, "If my cloak didn't get snagged on to that stranger, then I would've gotten you by more than a hundred!"

"Then it seems that luck favors me today, Ruby Rose!" Jaune said, his trademark cheeky grin on his face as he placed his hands on to his hips and entered a heroic pose.

Ruby was about to do the same. "Mark my words, I will defeat you next time, Ja-"

"Yoohoo, lovebirds!" Yang called, eliciting an immediate blush on the blonde and redhead.

"YANG, STOP IT!" Ruby shrieked, angrily stomping her way towards the table as Jaune stood there, his hand glued to his face to hide the red on his cheeks.

It was a rather amusing situation, and although the conversation between the two couldn't be heard over the loud noises of the cafeteria by the two teams, Yang's actions caused enough amusement to make them all smile in some way.

Once Jaune finally joined them, with just a small amount of pink still tainting his cheeks, Yang frowned. They seemed rather happy when they came in...They obviously just came back from training, but what ever training it was that would make them THAT happy…Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Coincidentally, Weiss and Pyrrha, at the same time, were having the same thoughts.

"Jaune-" All three girls called out, and they stared at each other, confused and perplexed.

"Uhh-What?" Jaune asked, looking from one girl to the other, with the same reaction.

"Wow...That was weird," Yang finally said, breaking the awkward, tense aura that had settled in. "Uhh...Who goes first?"

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other, and Weiss nodded. "Go ahead, he's your team mate." Pyrrha smiled in gratitude, and faced her leader.

"Jaune, I've noticed how much you've left. Almost all the free time you get, you'd use it to spend on that special training that Ren introduced to you,"

Weiss and Yang stared at the amazon, and then at each other, realizing that they all really did have the same thoughts about Jaune's training.

Jaune, meanwhile, was starting to get anxious. He wasn't going to have to show everyone, did he?

"So...I'm curious. What training, exactly, are you doing?" Pyrrha finally asked, Jaune staying silent as he tried to come up with an answer.

Ruby, meanwhile, watched the events unfold with blatant interest etched on her widened eyes. When Pyrrha asked the question, however, she was starting to worry for the poor boy. She couldn't say anything, she made a promise! But she didn't want to leave poor Jaune alone in this situation, either.

Nora and Ren were watching silently, which was surprising for the usually bubbly girl. But she also found great amusement in the utter discomfort that Jaune faced when asked that question. Staying silent was definitely worth the enjoyment.

Blake looked up from her book, and decided to listen in. Who knows? She was rather curious, too, and what better time to find out than now?

Jaune looked nervously towards Ren. Truth be told, he wanted to tell them, not just to alleviate some stress off his shoulders, but also because he truly believed that it could be beneficial for them, too. Plus, it could turn into a weekly activity/hobby for them. A bit more fun in the life of a hunter in training never hurt anyone, right?

It was up to Ren, though, and what ever decision he made, no matter how much Jaune would disagree with it, he'd go along with it. His training, his rules, after all.

It seemed that a silent conversation passed between the two as their eyes met. Ren closed his eyes, and shrugged. "...Alright. I'm fine with it. Go ahead, Jaune."

The blonde groaned in relief, slamming his head down on to the table. "Right...right…" It did feel as if a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Okay...After we finish lunch, I'll show you guys, but we're all going to Vale."

"Why?" Almost everyone asked immediately.

"Oh, you'll know why…" Jaune gave a tired look at Ren, and the lotus gave back an apologetic smile. Meanwhile, those that had no knowledge of their secret activities had just a confused expression on their face.

* * *

"Here it is."

"A D.D.R. MACHINE?" They all yelled at once.

"Deja vu…" Ren muttered towards Jaune, who snorted as the lotus chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Things are about to step up. The rest of JNPR and RWBY find out what kind of secret training Jaune has been doing, and their predictable reactions all but show their surprise! But then what will happen? They've all finally found out. Where will the story go after that? Not even I know, and I'm the author!**

**Leave a review, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Answers

**Here with another update to this story! I am slowly starting to run out of some ideas, though, and I'm gonna have to end this story, one way or another. I've got absolutely no idea on how to do that when the time comes, but I hope that this story greatly entertains you all before then! Happy reading, and please R&R!**

* * *

There were inevitable whispers and murmurs between the teams as Jaune led them in to Vale, and then into an arcade. Much confusion spread like a hurricane when they arrived, but it was quelled when Jaune promised them answers once they'd reached their destination.

Now that they were there, though, the only thing revealing the secret seemed to do for them was raise more questions.

"A D.D.R. MACHINE?!"

"Deja vu…"

Jaune chuckled, but it quickly went away once Yang began to talk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" Yang said, her arms up as she walked towards Jaune. She pointed towards the D.D.R., and then leaned in towards his face. The unintentional wide-eyed stare that the brawler was giving Jaune made him tilt backward, a dreadful sense of fear rising in his stomach. "You're saying that dancing was your secret training?!" She asked, clearly still unable to tell if Jaune was telling the truth or not.

"I understand!" Jaune sputtered quickly, "It doesn't look like it makes sense-"

"Of course it doesn't!" Weiss yelled, a disappointed and frustrated expression on her face. "How could, of all things, DANCING, make you better in combat?!"

"Just-"

"It DOES seem a bit farfetched…" Pyrrha muttered, eyes locked on to the machine's screen. She tried to make the connections between dancing and fighting, and although she could find some, mainly the swift movement that was required in both, she still had no idea how a game could be turned in to a training machine.

"StopstopstopSTOP!" Jaune yelled, throwing his hands into the air. They all stopped their mumbling and interruptions, although Weiss gave a threatening glare that Jaune chose to ignore. "I get it! Just let us explain it, and you'll see!"

Jaune motioned for Ren to follow, and they both stepped on to the dance pads.

"Haven't played very often," Ren muttered.

"Heh, looks like I got a chance, then!" Jaune smiled, prompting Ren to return a challenging smirk.

"Please, a few weeks of practice doesn't equal a few years."

"I'll atleast wipe the floor with you."

"We'll see about that."

"Gentlemen, I'd hate to interrupt a budding bromance, but could you explain to us what your secret training is, again?" Yang called out, eliciting a few giggles from the teams.

"Right, right! Alright, so…" Jaune turned towards Ren, who raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Alright…" The lotus turned towards their curious teammates, and promptly explained to them how D.D.R. would help raise their agility in battle.

"Okay. When you play D.D.R., arrows appear, and you have to step on the pad with that arrow, making sure you get the timing correct. The concept works similarly in battle. You're using your eyes to observe your surroundings, and you react accordingly. The faster the arrows, the faster things are. It improves reflexes and speed, and I've been using it for quite some time now. It's definitely a big part of my training back in the day.

"...And that's basically it."

There was a silence that went on for some time until Yang broke it. "So...That's really it?"

Ren nodded, looking towards Jaune for confirmation.

"Yeah, it works. Ask Ruby, she's been doing this with me, too." The rest of the group turned towards Ruby, who suddenly felt very nervous with all of the attention now focused on her.

"Uhh...Yeah! It works, and like Ren said, it's also really fun!"

With the explanation over, Jaune and Ren took it upon themselves to demonstrate. As the settings were entered, Jaune on Standard and Ren on Expert, Jaune started the game.

"I gotta record this…" Yang muttered, pulling out her scroll with a devious grin on her face.

Then the dance-off began.

* * *

"Damn...Vomit-boy's got moves." Yang said, visibly impressed.

"Didn't go as bad as I thought it might…" Blake uttered.

"He HAS been doing this for some time now, guys." Ruby smiled.

"But Ren seems to be doing much better…" Pyrrha admitted. "I'm surprised that he hasn't told us about this unique hobby of his."

"Heh, we all got secrets to keep," Yang said, shrugging.

Jaune and Ren finally finished their dance-off, and when the score came up, there was a disappointed groan and a victorious chuckle.

"Told ya."

"Yeah, yeah...But it was pretty close, you gotta admit."

"Jaune, you got over a thousand points below me."

"Not a lot."

"Oh oh, mememe next!" Ruby yelled, dashing on to the pad as the two boys stepped off.

"Yang, c'mooon!" Ruby yelled, ushering her sister to follow.

"Okay, okay!" The blonde laughed. "I'm coming, hold your horses!"

The rest of the noon was spent dancing away as everyone, even Weiss and Blake(Although it took a lot of effort to convince them), fought against each other. Fortunately, there were more D.D.R. machines nearby, and it didn't cost much to play them.

The two teams boarded the ships back to Beacon, still chattering about the new and honestly wondrous experience.

Jaune and Ren stood next to each other, intentionally near a trash can. A thought popped in to the blondes head, and he smiled. "Heh...Wait 'till they start a dance club," Jaune uttered to Ren, who took a few seconds to think of the image before he started chortling.

"Well, THAT'D be interesting."

"What would be more interesting is seeing the teachers join in. Just imagine Professor Port…"

By this time, both boys were laughing as they returned to Beacon, the sun already starting to set.


End file.
